Helen of Hogwarts--Prequel
by firelily18
Summary: Slight AU. Helen is a YouTube singing sensation and budding Greek actress, gathering a fan base from all over in both the Muggle and Magical World. She has ensnared the hearts of many with her beauty and talent, including her own cousin Harry Potter, but unfortunately for her she is about to gather the attention of the darkest wizard known to man, Voldemort himself. Fem!Dudley.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, yes that was true, but it was Helen who had cheated death before Harry was even out of his mother's womb.

It all started in the fall of 1986 when Petunia packed her bags and took the first flight out of London to New York City. She was seventeen, freshly graduated with even two years of college on her belt from the local community college she took extra courses from in high school, and had been accepted with a full scholarship to NYU. She got a small apartment in the city, nothing fancy, and her own bank account though there wasn't much in it.

It was there in the winter of 1987 that she met her future husband.

He was an extremely handsome mixed Greek/Black man from Brooklyn who's rather large family owned a number of businesses there, including the restaurant where she met him at. It was love at first sight for them both, something Petunia never had with Vernon her ex fiancé who's cheap ring she angrily threw in the river before she left England. Vernon was an egotistical, narcissistic, racist, sexist, fat slob who only wanted her to be his personal brood mare and slave. Petunia felt no love for him and she couldn't imagine a life with him, it would of been nothing but misery. But _this_ man she could imagine spending the rest of her life loving until she was old and grey. He loved her, he listened to her, he didn't cheat on her like she knew Vernon did. He did romantic things with her every week and he never pressured her into sex, respecting her decision to wait until she was married unlike Vernon who pestered her throughout their entire relationship. They were engaged within the year and the following year they married in the spring of 1989 after she graduated from college in an elaborate ceremony with hundreds of friends and family around them.

It was the greatest moment of her life, second to only when she found out she was going to have a baby! Her and her beloved husband were so excited, it was their first child after all, and they joyfully converted one of their empty bedrooms of the house her in laws brought her on her wedding day as a gift into a nursery. A few months later she found out Lily was in the same predicament, although a boy instead of a girl, and they happily talked over the two way mirror they both had about their future children, forgetting for the moment about the magical war raging that had cost so many lives including that of her own parents. In the summer of 1990, when Petunia was ready to burst with her daughter, her husband took her to see the The Little Mermaid along with their niece Agata who had been begging to see it again for days. It was rather good, Petunia had to admit, and after it was over they went to a Chinese restaurant down the block to get something to eat because Petunia was starving!

And it was there it happened.

Somehow the Death Eaters had found Petunia despite all her sister's precautions and attacked her husband, thinking to get to Petunia to use to get Lily out of hiding. Why in the world they were specifically after her sister she had no clue but apparently they were willing to make the war they created in England an international thing in the hopes of getting to her. Of course they were killed off by the Aurors assigned to protect them before they could harm her beloved but Petunia was hit by a stray curse, a very deadly one with no known counter-curse, from one of them before they were taken down.

Petunia was suppose to die that day, but all means she should of her and her daughter, but they were saved by something thought long extinct and long thought a myth.

And it was reborn in her daughter Helen.

 **Author's Note: I know the little mermaid came out fall of 1989 but it's summer 1990 here. Oh and this story is pushed a decade forward as you can see. So instead of it taking place in the 90's, it will take place 2001-2008. Reviews please!**


	2. Hermione's POV--June 2003

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Enjoy!**_

It was the end of June that Hermione discovered Youtube after coming back from a forced 'vacation' from her miserable Aunt's house in California right after her second year of Hogwarts.

It was an ingenious site created on the Internet three months ago that allowed people to upload videos on it and watch other people's videos. All one had to do was type in whatever it was they wanted to see (The Little Mermaid, a cat playing piano, etc.) and it would pop up, if it was there.

And her cousin Helen had just put up a channel there less than two weeks ago, uploading all her covers she sang for everyone to see and a link to where one could pay for her very first beautiful single for a mere dollar.

"Isn't it wonderful!?" Helen excitedly squealed over her Hermione's shoulder as she scrolled through the list of songs, the muted sounds of their cousin's birthday party going on in the background. "I don't even have to pay for it or anything unlike ITunes where they take a dime off every dollar made! It's completely free! And anyone _anywhere_ can watch it or comment on it! Anywhere in the world! And it even shows you the different countries where people liked my video! This site is amazing!"

Hermione had to agree. She watched as Helen sang a beautiful rendition of Michael Jackson's 'Will You Be There?' on her channel at YouTube, the beautiful melody putting tears in her eyes. It was only up for a short time and it almost had a million views! She had tens of thousands of thumbs up and the comments were all positive about her singing (Well almost all of course there had to be a few ogres and trolls as was expected) and the music from her demo was available to download for free! Hermione thought Helen should charge at least a dollar or something for her amazing work but Helen argued that since she was starting out with just covers she wanted it to be free to gain more of a fan base. If they liked her covers, Helen said, then they would buy her own songs she wrote and produced herself whenever she finished them.

And it turned out she was right as Helen had already made thousands upon thousands of dollars off her first single and the day wasn't even out yet.

"You're going to be huge Helen." Hermione stated completely serious as she leveled her chocolate eyes with Helen's vivid green ones. "This is going to catapult you into being the next Whitney Houston or Mariah Carey...though without the breakdown or drug problems of course."

 _ **Author's Note: I know YouTube wasn't created until two years later but let's just pretend 2003 for the story's sake. Oh and Helen is Hermione's cousin through her father and Harry is through the mother, of course. Reviews please!**_


	3. Ron's POV--July 2003

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

Blimey Helen could sing! Harry and Hermione weren't exaggerating in the least when they told him that.

Ron and his family were visiting Harry on his thirteenth birthday-well sort of. His Aunt Leda was marrying that day and since she was almost forty she took first priority over Harry or anyone else in the family's special days. Harry told him it was a miracle that his almost middle-aged living with her parents Aunt with the bad B.O. problem finally found someone to call a husband and, well, he had other birthdays so he wasn't complaining.

And neither was Ron for that matter. After seeing dolled up Hermione in that bridesmaid halter dress (Oh Merlin what she hid beneath that robe!) and after stuffing his face with all sorts of exotic good-tasting foods (How he had managed a life before flan he would never know!) the only thing he was complaining about was not coming to one of these things sooner!

But Ron had to say that the best (Well third best to Hermione's halter dress and the amazing feast they had), most shocking surprise of that day came when Harry's cousin Helen took the stage to sing to the newlyweds.

 _'Yellow diamonds in the light. Now we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive!'_ Ron's eyebrows shot up in shock at the sound of her voice and he briefly looked over to Harry who was wearing a face of 'I told you so.' _'It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny. But I've gotta let it go. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place_ _. We found love in a hopeless place.'_

Ron closed his eyes for a brief moment and let the gorgeous melody assault his senses, completely in disbelief that a mere Muggle could produce such a sound that would put the sirens themselves to shame. Truth be told Ron didn't even know the song, most likely a Muggle one, but it didn't matter because he was sure Helen was doing it more than the justice it deserved!

 _'Shine a light through an open door. Love and life I will divide!'_ Helen's singing was pitch perfect, not an off note in sight. _'Turn away cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind! It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny. But I've gotta let it go.'_

Ron looked up and saw Helen's Aunt Leda, the newly wedded bride, at the high table wiping away tears from her eyes with a white handkerchief as she watched her niece sing. He glanced around and saw many others in the same predicament, including that of his own brother Charlie who didn't even cry when three dragons put him in the hospital for seven months with nearly all his skin burned off!

Merlin Helen was good!

 _'We found love in a hopeless place! We found love in a hopeless place!'_ She sang so beautifully on stage, the sheer emotion pouring out her voice as she belted out the final verses of the song. _'We found love in a hopeless place! We found love in a hopeless place!'_

When she carried that last high note the entire crowd jumped up in whistles and applause, including Ron. Hermione and Harry were absolutely right, Helen was going to be huge! He only hoped they played her songs in the Wizarding World too!

 ** _Author's Note_** : **Of course 'We Found Love' is Rihanna's. And Ron really doesn't know Helen besides seeing her seeing Harry off at the Platform and at Diagon Alley. In my story Ron's phone call in second year summer went through to Harry of course and he never drove over there with his brothers, of course. Reviews please!**


	4. Petunia's POV--August 2003

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

Her daughter Helen's first single 'We Found Love' blew up mid July as no one, including Petunia, could have predicted.

Of course since her daughter was a mere five years old, Petunia knew she had talent. After all who wouldn't? Anyone with ears could tell that her daughter was gifted with a beautiful voice. But the music industry was so very cold, The Lord only knows how many artists had their lives destroyed by their own producers who were suppose to look out for them, and Petunia wanted her daughter no where near there until she had her degree. She turned down every recording company that wished to sign her and had her concentrate on her school work more, putting emphasis on the importance of education. There were never any guarantees to singing, God forbid she might even lose her voice as she knew some artists did, and she wanted to her to have something to fall back on in case that type of career didn't pan out for her like it did most artists.

And then YouTube came along.

At first Petunia thought it was a blessing on high. With her daughter uploading her songs there, she stopped pestering her to drag her to talent shows to get signed on and it was great using the threat of taking it away as encouragement to when she didn't do her math homework. It truly was a fantastic site that allowed people from all over to see her sing her covers, even the family she had through her husband's side living in different countries across the world. It allowed her to be the musician she was without the craziness of the music industry and also not interfering with her school work which was a big bonus. With YouTube, Helen was a normal teenaged girl who just happened to be a great singer as it should be.

But then everything changed when she put her first single on ITunes.

It was called 'We Found Love' and was inspired by their elderly neighbors a few doors down, a former Nazi guard and Jewish woman who fell in love at a concentration camp. She worked tirelessly on the words and the music for months until she felt it was finally perfect enough to be shown to the world. It truly was a beautiful song, a beautiful melody with meaningful lyrics which is becoming so rare more often than not these days, and Petunia agreed with her daughter to release it on ITunes for a dollar at the end of June for her loyal, supporting fan base/friends/family who all loved hearing her sing.

It was a decision she instantly regretted for the years to come.

"And once again that was 'We Found Love', the number one most requested song this past few weeks that is topping charts all over the world folks, including in New Zealand and Australia where it's just hit number one!" The radio host happily announced from her alarm clock that blared 7:00 a.m., causing Petunia's jaw to drop in utter shock and a scream from outside that was no doubt her daughter's to echo inside her room. "This song shows no signs of ever slowing down and I have a feeling I'll be playing it all summer for you folks!"

Oh God what had she done?

 **Author's Note: Obviously 'We Found Love' is Rihanna's, not mine. For Helen's version I was thinking more Sam Tsui's one or Tiffyiffyiffy's one, it's way more soulful and in tune to the lyrics of the song. But anyway, that's just my opinion. Reviews please!**


	5. Astoria's POV--September 2003

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

Her name was Astoria Greengrass and she was the daughter of the Dark Lord himself.

Her mother was an extremely gorgeous pureblood of the Greengrass Family who was the Dark Lord's favorite abed forced consort during the war, one of the very few who had managed to survive intact. Before he was defeated by Harry Potter that fateful Samhain night he had visited her mother one last time, her agonizing screams that had echoed throughout the dark manor they resided in as witness. When her mother discovered she was pregnant with her, she wanted to get rid of Astoria but her cousin Amycus Carrow forbid her from doing such a thing by placing a powerful Imperius Curse on her. Of course she didn't care for her, she'd only thought she'd useful in bringing back Voldemort since she was his child. Blood was extremely powerful after all. The intense birthing broke the spell her mother was under and the minute Astoria was out of her, her mother tried to leave but of course she was no match for Amycus. Anyway despite cousin Amycus hiding out and taking refuge in another country, the manor was raided by the Ministry. Astoria was a little over a year old when Amycus was dragged away kicking and screaming in chains, she herself being put into child protective custody. Her mother was released from the curse and fled far, _far_ away without Astoria, never once glancing back and cutting herself off from all of her family. Last Astoria was told she was married to a prince of a little unknown country to most of the world and had born him two sons.

Astoria was given to Andromeda Tonks formerly Black once they realized _who_ she truly was, her mother's cousin through her father's side who Amelia Bones contacted personally in fear she might be given to Narcisssa who's Death Eater husband Lucius managed to buy his way out of justice despite the furious protests of many in the Wizarding World. The Malfoys, of course, did try to gain custody of Astoria once they were aware of her existence but her rights were already magically signed over in blood and there was nothing more to be done about it. She was raised by Andromeda and Ted, who she knew as mother and father. Nymphadora, their only daughter who absolutely despised the name she was given Astoria knew as her older, clumsy sister. They lived in the Muggle house her father Ted had inherited with his parents death, not poor, not rich but comfortable. Her father versed her on everything Muggle and once she was three years old she was enrolled in preschool. But she was an outcast among them, a 'freak' like they so loved to call her that spoke to snakes and wore mismatched clothes. The only friend she ever made was Luna Lovegood, a girl the rest of the students had deemed as strange as her with her odd manner and similar clothing style. They were the best of friends throughout their school years, inseparable, they practically did everything together.

They even discovered Helen together.

From the beginning Astoria was Helen's biggest fan. She had just found out about the YouTube site and was scrolling through it with Luna when she happened upon Helen's channel who she immediately recognized as Harry Potter's only cousin, The Boy Who Lived. She clicked on one of the videos in curiosity, her cover of 'Iris', and was stunned the moment it started playing. Helen sang to put the angels to shame and at first Astoria didn't believe that such a voice could come out of a mere mortal, a Muggle at that! But it was true as her other uploaded videos would prove and Astoria immediately downloaded her songs, burning them to a CD she placed carefully amongst her most valuable things she owned. When Helen told her faithful subscribers which of course included Astoria that her original song 'We Found Love' was up on ITunes less than a few weeks later, Astoria immediately 'borrowed' her father's credit card to buy it.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought that for no sooner than a few weeks had gone by Helen's song hit number one in the country and stayed there. It was the most played song on radio airplay and her song was still at the top of the charts, seven weeks and counting. It was unstoppable! In every single country in the world Helen was either in the number one spot or at least in the top twenty! There was even a dance remix made and it was just as popular, just as played. Astoria's greatest dream was to meet Helen, her new idol, but it was found to be an impossibility. First of all she lived in America and international portkeys/flooing were very expensive at least that's what her father constantly told her whenever she asked. Second of all even if she managed to go, she would never be allowed in as her home was constantly guarded being The-Boy-Who-Lived's sole cousin and she was pretty sure that Voldemort's daughter wouldn't warrant an invitation. Third of all her mother and father said she was too young to even go to America, she would have to wait until she's thirteen. Unbelievable!

Then at King's Cross Station, in an abandoned waiting room a few hours before she was to leave on the train to Hogwarts for her very first year, Astoria received the surprise of a lifetime.

"It's all right, I'm very honored and very flattered to meet a fan of my work." Helen reassured her mother and father as Astoria fangirled all over her, unable to control herself as she acted like an utter fool. "Besides I remember when I met Alan Rickman in Central Park-I was in pieces! I was practically crying and couldn't even manage to ask him for an autograph. When he tried to leave, I latched onto him and refused to let go. My Uncle had to secretly use a spell so poor Alan could be released. Wow was that an amazing day! I still have that lock of hair I managed to snip off before he made a run for it."

She was incredibly down to earth, so easy to talk to, and Astoria found she loved her for that even more. She didn't mind in the slightest that she was Voldemort's daughter, actually cooed at her pet snake familiar Alexander, and was happy to answer the millions of questions she had for her without the slightest hint of annoyance.

"You are amazing! I can't wait until your new single comes out at the end of the month!" Astoria told her yet again for probably the billionth time as her familiar Alexander slithered over to Helen. "Oh and the way you sang 'Second Star to the Right' in that trailer for Peter Pan put chills down my spine! Is it true you're starring in the film with a new song for the movie?"

"Oh not starring, I'm not an actress!" Helen quickly corrected her, rubbing Alexander's belly who hissed in pleasure and contentment. "Just a brief, very brief, cameo. Nothing serious! But I am writing a song for the movie and it will be in it. It's called 'Ordinary Day'.

Astoria couldn't wait to hear it.

 _ **Author's Note: As you can see I made Luna a year younger than she is in the book and I made Astoria Greengrass Voldemort's daughter. Reviews please!**_


	6. Madam Rosmerta--October 2003

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did but alas J.K. Rowling does. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

Madam Rosmerta was beyond furious and enraged.

She was finishing off sweeping and moping the floor of her pub before closing up before nightfall _again_. Not that there was much to clean since she barely had any customers today or any other day since last month in September when the Ministry saw fit to send those disgusting... _things_ to Hogsmeade in an effort to recapture Black thus thrusting The Three Broomsticks into near Bankruptcy! Truly Rosmerta feared the dementors and losing her place much more than an insane Azkaban prisoner on the loose. They sucked every good feeling, every bit of happiness, every ounce of joy anyone ever had until they are left with naught but their worst nightmares. They brought the ice cold with them wherever they went, so one could see why the Hogsmeade environment wasn't the best to face off with one of them, and they were strongest at night which was why it was absolutely necessary to close up shop before the sun set. They took a crippling hit on her business, God if things kept up this way she would have to dig into her own retirement savings to keep her tavern afloat, and she planned to have some very curt words with the Minister when he came on Friday.

 _I can almost see it_  
 _That dream I'm dreaming, but_  
 _There's a voice inside my head saying_  
 _You'll never reach it._  
 _Every step I'm taking_  
 _Every move I make feels_  
 _Lost with no direction_  
 _My faith is shaken._  
 _But I, I got to keep trying_  
 _Got to keep my head held high!_

Rosmerta's eyebrows lifted in shock and her gray eyes snapped towards the front door which was opened a crack where the beautiful voice was coming from. The sound was muted but she could still hear the words of the singer and still know it was a woman that sang them.

Dear God, she didn't know Hogsmeade hosted a siren!

 _There's always gonna be another mountain!_  
 _I'm always gonna want to make it move!_  
 _Always gonna be an uphill battle!_  
 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose!_  
 _Ain't about how fast I get there!_  
 _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side!_  
 _It's the climb!_

She hastily closed up shop and quickly walked towards the sound of the voice, noticing at once her street was completely deserted. When she came closer to where the owner of the magnificent voice was, she was stunned and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a huge, massive crowd around a blonde girl who was propped high on an makeshift magical ice stand, a bushy-haired girl with Griffindor robes holding her wand to her throat so her voice was amplified throughout the entire Hogsmeade village with the backdrop of the snowy mountains behind them.

Rosmerta recognized her immediately. It was Helen whatever-her-complicated-last name-was, the only blood cousin of Harry Potter himself, the one that was splitting image of beautiful Lily as Harry was James. In fact if it weren't for her waist length wavy golden blonde hair, Rosmerta would think it _was_ Lily come back from the dead. Helen was even wearing a green sweater that matched her eyes and bright red pants with gold mittens the same shade of her hair just like Lily was so fond of wearing when she visited Hogsmeade.

 _The struggles I'm facing!_  
 _The chances I'm taking!_  
 _Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
 _No I'm not breaking!_  
 _I may not know it_  
 _But these are the moments that_  
 _I'm going to remember most, yeah_  
 _Just got to keep going!_  
 _And I, I got to be strong!_  
 _Just keep pushing on, cause_  
 _There's always gonna be another mountain!_  
 _I'm always gonna want to make it move!_  
 _Always gonna be an uphill battle!_  
 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose!_  
 _Ain't about how fast I get there!_  
 _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side!_  
 _It's the climb!_

 _Yeah!_

When she carried that last high note, the entire crowd erupted in cheers and applause, including Rosmerta. She couldn't believe the gorgeous melody that was coming out of that girl's mouth, she was watching it all and yet still couldn't believe it. She glanced around to see if others were in her same predicament and sure enough shocked faces wherever she looked. Faces of disbelief and wonder among the Hogsmeade villagers, just as Rosmerta had. It was some of the Hogwarts students that didn't seem surprised at her talent at all and she noticed something even _more_ strange. Griffindors and Slytherins were standing right beside each other, not even an arm's length between them, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Very, _very_ rarely could Rosmerta recall in all her years of Hogsmeade a Griffindor and a Slytherin in the same breathing area. They were very, _very_ few. But now they were all together, as if centuries of fights and rivalry no longer existed as they enthusiastically and some silently listened to Helen's song.

Now _that_ was a miracle. Helen was truly her Aunt's niece after all.

 _There's always gonna be another mountain!_  
 _You're always gonna want to make it move!_  
 _Always gonna be an uphill battle!_  
 _Sometimes you're gonna have to lose!_  
 _Ain't about how fast you get there!_  
 _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side!_  
 _It's the climb!_

She felt tears steam down her face as the sheer emotion in her voice and the brutally honest truth her lyrics conveyed. It was true. Like the dementors, there was always another mountain Rosmerta had to face and always wanted to get them out of her way as quickly as possible. And sometimes she won and sometimes she lost, like perhaps she would lose the battle with the Minister since she knew Black was a truly vicious murdering criminal only the dementors could handle. But she should remember _them_ , enjoy her insane-of-a-life's journey for once, and know that in fifty years time she'll have a hell of a story to tell her grandchildren about the dementors roaming her village...if she ever found a husband, that was.

 _Keep on moving!_  
 _Keep climbing!_  
 _Keep the faith, baby!_  
 _It's all about, it's all about the climb!_  
 _Keep the faith, keep your faith!_

 _Woah!_

Dear Lord, why on earth wasn't this girl's magical voice on the radio!? Madam Rosmerta assured herself that _that_ would be her first complaint to the Minister when she saw him Friday afternoon...and then she would speak about the little dementor problem of course.

 _ **Author's Note: 'The Climb' is Miley Cyrus's, old clothes wearing Miley of course not the new non clothes wearing one, and therefore I do not it.**_ _ **Reviews please!**_


End file.
